The Traitorous Nobles
by The Champion of Kirkwall
Summary: Flemth is slain. But Someone is injured. A man who is the rightful ruler of Fereldan. However, many nobles know this. And they also know that he is a grey warden. Something is amiss, and people want to know why. Fantasy, Friendship, Comfort, mystery/crime/suspense, romance (Alistair/F!Cousland, OC/M!Cousland ,Amell/Zeveran, OC/-)


**This is a story that I have had special permission to use my friends but change their last names, race, so on so forth. Please review as I will feel a lot better, since none of the other's I have written have. I have a feeling this will be the successful fanfic I have ever written about Dragon Age.**

Don't Leave

Flemeth lay dead after an agonizingly painful battle. But the victory came with a cost. A sacrifice.

Skye stood over the shape-shifter's dead body.

"Sister." Skye turned to her brother. He had black hair that was long and it was braided on two sides then brought to the back, sea blue eyes and a strong jaw. He looked down to the floor, then to a body. He raised one of arms, gesturing her to come over. She looked at him, concern in her eyes.

"What is it James?" She asked, concern etched in her voice. Her brother just gestured again. Skye sighed as she walked over. As she got closer, she realised who the dead body was.

Skye froze at least fifty meters away. "No." she whimpered, "No. NO!" She quickly entered a sprint, skidding across the marshy terrain as she slowed down, dropping to her knees with tears streaming down her face. "Alistair. Wake up." She cried, "Wake up!" She shook him, but nothing happened. His armour had numerous rips, and blood trickled down his face. A puddle of blood emerging under him.

Alistair slowly opened his eyes. Pain spreading through his body, like the taint itself. It left a burning sensation in it's wake. But the first thing he saw, the first person he saw was Skye Cousland. Her once lightening blue eyes were now dim. He put a hand on her cheek.

"Skye." He said, his voice hoarse. He swallowed as he started to have trouble breathing.

Skye moved his hand and took off his glove. She put his hand back on her cheek, warmth emanating from his touch. She looked at Alistair, her true love, "Yes?"

"You were the first person I fell in love with." He wiped away a tear, "The first I spent the night with."

"Don't talk like you're going die, Alistair." She said sorrowfully, "You'll make it. You'll see."

James watched his sister cry, and he watched as Alistair continued to bleed out. He stood and knew someone who could help. Resserect if necessary. Tash Amell.

Tash heard the sobs of her best friend. Then she heard footsteps coming from behind. She turned. "What is it James?" She asked, concern etched in her voice.

"Is there any way you can save Alistair?" The warden asked hurriedly.

"Let me see him and I will try."

Skye turned heard footsteps from behind.

"How bad are his injuries?" Came a voice.

"I don't know Tash." Skye replied. "But he's bleeding out If that's enough I formation."

"Then remove his armour." She heard her brother say.

"That would cause more damage." Skye replied, "And I don't want him hurt even more than he is." She looked back at Alistair. His complexion pale and his hazel eyes dimming.

Alistair looked straight into Skye's eyes, beauty radiating off of her even with all her sorrow.

"It may be the only, Skye." He said, his heart pounding against his chest as it struggled to pump blood around his body. She nodded her head in submission, and started to take off his armour gently.

His arms started to grow numb, yet pain continued to burn through his thought the air was growing colder around him. Alistair felt his other gauntlet slip off, and Skye immediately sat him up gently. He bit back a scream as the burning grew worse, but when he felt her delicate hands against his clothes, pressing the fabric onto skin, it soothed to almost nothing, yet his muscles tensed as the curiass was slipped off easily.

Alistair felt the urge to kiss her there and then, but he fought back with all his willpower, which was slowly fading away. He felt his head rest onto something as if it were a pillow, he blinked and realized that his headd was on Skye's lap as he gazed into her eyes; they were red and puffy.

Skye looked tore her gaze away from Alistair when she realized just how badly injured he was. His baggy shirt that used to be white, was never going to be white again. Forever stained in blood. She gingerly lifted up his shirt, using all her willpower to keep back a sob.

She couldn't speak. She opened her mouth to, but her voice betrayed her. A sob came from the back of her throat, and then she quickly put her hand on Alistair's wounded body.

James looked at Tash, "Keep her still." She told him, and he obeyed. He ran up to his sister and clutched her shoulders tightly. His sister's body trembled; he didn't know what to do.

"Sister, keep him still." He whispered, figuring that her hands would be shaking too.

Tash knelt beside the ex-templar, and looked at Skye, then back at the wounds. She moved Skye's hand away quickly, but with kindness and a gentle touch. The mage placed her hands on the wound and healing magic drew out her fingertips. The magic cleaning out any infection and slowly closing each wound, of which there were numerous ones. Many being the marks of claws raking at his flesh.

When all she could do was done, Tash looked at Skye; she sighed.

"He is alive, and he will be well. But he will need to rest for a few days." She said, "I have done all I can, and it will take time for the wounds to heal completely."

Skye nodded and she watched as Alistair's eyes started to close.

Just before Alistair's eyes completely closed, he snapped them open and, without thinking, he took Skye's cheeks in his hands, warmth emanating off her skin. He gently pulled her head closer to him and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Skye." He said, breaking the kiss ten seconds later.

"I love you to." He heard her sob. And then his eyes started closing, and when they did, he thought he was dead.

James moved away from his sister. He stood next to Tash and watched as Skye placed her head on her love's. He wanted to cheer her up somehow, but he couldn't think of anything to say or do. The night came in quickly but he left her to her own devices, staying nearby just in case she wanted him.


End file.
